


Fly With Me

by Astr



Series: AU-gust 2020 [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Reyes is a black market potion maker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astr/pseuds/Astr
Summary: AU-gust prompt: Fantasy AU.Scott Ryder, the soulbound prince, and the events around a fantasy High Noon.
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal, Ryder/Reyes Vidal
Series: AU-gust 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853722
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Fly With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to AU-gust 2020! Here's hoping I can follow through all 31 days!!

Scott really couldn't believe how the last year had gone. First, his father had died. He learned he had inherited not just his father's throne, but also a secret magical advisor linked into his very soul. Then, his elder twin sister, rightful heir to their throne, had been put under a sleep spell. And Archon of the Kett was now trying to take over and enslave the land. Honestly, he could use a break.

Thankfully, he had met an underground scoundrel. Reyes Vidal. Lightbringer. A man who could find or brew exactly what he needed. Sure, his companions warned him not to get involved with such a man, and yes, it was plain to see the man was hiding something, but… he felt safe. Safer than anything Scott had known in a long, long time.

"You look like you're waiting for someone."

It turned out, he had been. His whole life.

It wasn't a surprise when the man revealed that he was, in fact, The Charlatan, leader of the fearsome dragon riding Collective. And when, upon assassinating the rival leader who had been causing the little village greater harm than good, he had taken Scott aside, Scott still felt safe.

"I liked the way you looked at me," he whispered, tracing the markings on Scott's hand, and Scott realized this was likely the most vulnerable the man had ever been.

"I would have looked at you a lot more hotly had I known you were a dragon rider," came Scott's reply, and the man glanced up, a prayer in his golden eyes. A hope.

Scott took advantage, kissing him, letting himself have one blessed moment of freedom, forgetting the Kett, the pressing weight of his duty.

"You have terrible taste in men," Reyes murmured, chasing Scott as he pulled away for air.

"The worst," Scott agreed. He idly wondered what it would be like to make love on a dragon.

With the look he was getting, he was soon to find out.

"Just so I'm clear, you didn't slip me a love potion, right?"

"Oh, dear boy, I'm far too proud of myself to do that."

"Right. Of course, I-"

"Now, you, on the other hand, must have slipped me something. Don't worry. I don't mind."

Ah, but he was teasing. And with breathless laughter, the Charlatan grabbed his hand and ran, jumping from the cliff on the cave. Scott hesitated only a moment before following, landing on the beautiful black and green dragon ( _ Anubis _ , he recognized from the records he'd seen), and falling into his smuggler's arms.

It turned out, sex on a dragon was a lot better than he'd imagined. Though it could have been the company.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and Comments are always appreciated. See you tomorrow!


End file.
